Ala Rubra new addition
by Satsujinki Nanaya
Summary: Lately a lot of Negima crossovers are being published in here and as I'm a fan of the two anime i decided to write one too, here is my take on it. Nagi Springfield didn't know what made him take this blonde boy but now little Naruto was one of Ala Rubra.


Yo fellas Rosa here finally coming back from the dead. Actually I want to say sorry to the ones that are waiting for a new chapter om my stories but I just got back from a vacation and didn't find too much time to go trough the chapters I'm working on. The only thing I was able to do was put together this new story of mine: this time we will see how will the Naruto I've thought for this story deals with the Negima universe or Mahou Sensei Negima created By Ken Amatsu. Anyway I give my apologizes again for not updating and I promise I will do my best but the fact that me being in university, September being the last month for this school year to take some exams and the fact that I've given one so far are taking all my free time (not to count my bitching parents with their "When are you gonna take some exams) so please bear with me. Anyway I bring you the new creation born from my mind hope you enjoy.

"I'm the Thousand Master" talking

'Scared yet ?' thinking

"**I'm unbeatable" **evil,dark,ominous entity talking

**_'Die pathetic weakling'_ **evil,dark,ominous entity thinking

**Chapter zero the Ala Rubra gets a new member..... are those whiskers.... and why an infant?! **

The scene was that of a battlefield between two titans, destroyed background and numerous craters, uprooted trees and fires burning. In the midst of all the destruction an entity of pure evil stood, with the form of a nine tailed fox this monster was known as the Kyuubi no Youko the most strong and vicious of the Bijuu or tailed demons; His opponents where two a giant toad wearing a blue coat and carrying a sword and a blonde haired man wearing a white coat with flame like markings at the end, they are Gamabunta boss of the summon toads and Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato or village hidden in the leafs a village of ninjas.

Now an obvious question should be why are they facing each other ? The question lies in the fact that earlier that day the Kyuubi without apparent motivation attacked Konoha with the intent on leaving only burnt earth, immediately the ninjas of the village reacted to the attack facing the monster throwing at it everything they had; but unfortunately the might of the Kyuubi proved to be superior as every attack could only lightly scratch the beast so that day many lives were lost.

Now it's necessary to make a clarification on the Hokage or fire shadow, the strongest ninja of the village elected to protect the whole village. So Minato being the Hokage entered the fray in person with the intent of stopping the rampaging beast; but even with the help of Gamabunta and the use of the technique that made him famous the Hiraishin or flying thunder god Minato was able to defeat the monster.

"**Well gaki"** said Gamabunta dodging one of the tails of the Kyuubi **"If you have a plan that will grant us victory I suggest you use it now"**Minato watched as the demon roared as if challenging them **"What's wrong ?" **asked the Kyuubi with a mocking tone **"Do you really thought that a mere mortal could stop me, the almighty Kyuubi ?"; **hearing these words Minato steeled his resolve and prepared to act upon the so called back up plan "Hey Bunta" asked Minato **"What now gaki ?"** replied the giant toad "I need you to distract the Kyuubi for a little can you do it ?" "**Allright gaki I will do it, I hope you have an ace on your sleeves"** said this the toad slashed at the fox with his sword all the while Minato was doing a chain of handseals un rapid succession.

Finished with the seals Minato announced his technique "Fuuin jutsu: Shiki Fuuin", almost immediately in the battlefield a malicious presence could be felt and the temperature dropped drastically making the fox stop his attacks; Behind Minato slowly a figure appeared revealing to be the Shinigami in all his frightening glory.

Such was the power oozing from the god that the Kyuubi stood simply there rooted by a feeling that till then he only inflicted : fear; Minato smirked as he saw the fox immobilized by the gods presence and steeled his resolve for what was to come and as expected pain exploded on his body as every nerve was on fire as the Shinigami extracted the soul of the demon fox and then seal it on the only container able to keep the demon contained : a newborn baby.

To explain why only a newborn baby could contain the Kyuubi we have to know some facts on said demon, the energy used by the Kyuubi was so potent that, should they seal it in an adult said energy would burn the poor man to ash so the only solution came in the form of sealing it in a newborn with the chakra pathways still not developed granting that the container would grow and adapt to the demons energy.

Unfortunately the price needed to seal the Kyuubi was a pricey one : the soul of whom summoned the Shinigami would be taken by said god causing the death of the summoner; so Minato finally sealed the Kyuubi fought against the pain that wrecked his whole body and rasping for breath said "Bunta it was an honor fight alongside you" **"The feeling is mutual gaki"** muttered the toad respect evident in his tone for a man that sacrificed his life to save the village, 'Naruto.... my son please forgive me for leaving you alone but I know you will grow strong and bear the burden that I placed upon you.... farewell' and with this last thoughts Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage and brave warrior breathed his last and passed on.

Four days have passed from the fateful day the Kyuubi was stopped and Konoha had already started rebuilding between the mourning for lost loved ones, this particular day Hiruzen Sarutobi now reinstated Sandaime Hokage stood in front of the whole gathered village ready to made some announcements.

"People of Konoha" started the old ninja "I have gathered you today to explain what happened to the Yondaime, the Yondaime lost his life giving it to defeat the demon that attacked us so I ask you to remember the ten of October as the day we celebrate the name of a hero"; roars of approval erupted from the gathered people until Sarutobi silenced them "As the Kyuubi was immortal Minato found only a way to stop it seal it in a newborn baby Uzumaki Naruto" said the Sarutobi thinking that the people would see the boy as a hero.

Unfortunately it didn't go as planned and the people started to demand that the boy would be killed before the demon could get free or that they should end what the Yondaime started and kill the infant and the demon with him; Sarutobi stood there absolutely stunned hearing the people of his village scream for the blood of an innocent boy "ENOUGH!" he shouted silencing the crowd "It seems I overestimated the people of my village... very well from today onwards I declare the truth of Naruto role in the sealing a secret and should anyone break my word the punishment will be death" said those word the aged man leaved the zone too angered to remain in the presence of the still protesting villagers.

A while later Sarutobi stood in the Hokage office gazing at the sleeping infant "Oh Minato" said the aged man "What should I do with your son ?" "Well" said a voice startling the man "Maybe I can be of help on that regard", turning towards the voice Sarutobi saw a group of five man standing before him; assuming a defensive position the aged Hokage demanded "And who are you and how you bypassed all the security of this tower ?" a young man with red hair smirked and said revealing to be the one the voice that startled the Sarutobi belonged "My how rude of my My name is Nagi Springfield and this are my travel companions :Albireo Imma,Filius Zect, Takahata Takamichi,Gateau Vandenburg and Eishun Konoe we are a group called Ala Rubra".

Sarutobi relaxed his stance "And how can I help a Magister Magi and his companions ?" asked the Sandaime enjoying the look of shock on the young man face and smirking added "I may be old my boy but my senses works still efficiently enough so what do you mean that you could help me with Naruto there ?", Nagi recovering fast smiled and said "You see I want to take little Naruto there with me for training as I sense in him a lot of potential and think about it with me he will not be in the village and your problems will be solved".

The Hokage mulled on it for a while but then nodded and said "Very well but on a condition, when the boy becomes twelve years old you bring him back"; a little later the whole Ala Rubra was leaving the village with the now woken Naruto and what The Sandaime called a storage scroll Nagi holding Naruto took the boy at eye level and proclaimed "Welcome in Ala Rubra Naruto I'm sure that with us you will become a quite powerful boy" little Naruto giggled and made some baby noises as if he wanted to agree with Nagi statement and one thing is sure little Naruto's future will be full of adventure.

Aaand stop! Ok here we are after I took the time to reread and better some parts finally you have the prologue of my new creation,so as always tell me if you liked or hated it so until then signing off is Rosa.


End file.
